W de Wedding
by Dana-nya3579
Summary: Desde siempre me fascinaron las bodas. La ropa, la comida, los amigos y familiares y sobre todo el amor. Es por eso que asistí felizmente a la boda de mi primo Gakupo, a la que también asistiría alguien especial para mí. Definitivamente las bodas son tan mágicas...Nota: Este fic participa en el reto ABC de Vocaloid del foro Mundo Vocaloid.


En este fic no voy a hacer introducción porque es un caso especial.

 **Este fic participa en el reto ABC de Vocaloid del foro Mundo Vocaloid.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **W de Wedding**

Las bodas son algo que siempre me había fascinado. El ver a una pareja feliz, apunto de unir sus vidas para siempre y celebrándolo con sus seres queridos, por no hablar de los hermosos vestidos y trajes y los exquisitos manjares, es una experiencia única. Una experiencia a la que yo me dirigía hoy. Oh, pero por supuesto no soy yo la que se casa, sino mi primo Gakupo.

El día de la ceremonia me levanté temprano, entusiasmada sin poder esperar a probarme el vestido que compré especialmente para la ocasión. Dicha prenda de ropa era de color negro, de longitud hasta algo más abajo de las rodillas y sin mangas, con un escote no muy marcado. Lo acompañaré con un lazo blanco, unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos y algo de maquillaje, pero todavía no es el momento de prepararlo todo.

Buscando algo para matar el tiempo que se me haría interminable, me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha y peinar mi cabello verde. Cuando terminé, jugué a algunos video-juegos y leí algunos mangas viejos. Pero hiciese lo que hiciese no dejaba de pensar en la boda. Iría mucha gente? Saldría todo bien? Cómo sería el lugar?

Pasó un largo rato hasta que llegó la hora de prepararme. Con tantos nervios me sobraba la energía, por lo que no tardé demasiado en estar lista. Eso sí, preferí pedirle ayuda con el maquillaje a mi madre por si me hacía alguna barbaridad con la emoción. El tiempo que sobró lo usé en terminar el manga que empecé antes, pero de alguna forma el tiempo voló.

—Gumi! Es hora de irnos!—me llamó mi hermano Gumiya desde la puerta.

—Ya voy!—le grité en respuesta.

En cuanto todos subimos al coche mi padre arrancó, rumbo al restaurante que les indicó Gakupo. El camino fue muy divertido, pues dentro del vehículo mi hermano y yo hacíamos diversas bromas mientras de fondo sonaban canciones rock a todo volumen. Mi familia sí que sabe vivir a tope.

El trayecto no fue tan largo como esperaba, y en algo menos de media hora ya estábamos a las puertas del hotel más prestigioso de la ciudad, en cuyo restaurante tendría lugar la celebración. Mi primo Gakupo y su prometido Yuma se encontraban fuera tratando algunos asuntos sobre la comida que debería servirse, y nos acercamos a saludarles y darles la enhorabuena.

—Gaku-nii!—saludé alegremente saltándole encima de un abrazo.

—Gumi-chan, no esperaba que llegases tan pronto!—dijo con una sonrisa revolviéndome el pelo con cariño.

—Enhorabuena tíos!—felicitó Gumiya chocando puños con ambos novios.

Siguieron los abrazos y felicitaciones de mis padres, y luego nos quedamos un rato hablando con Gakupo.

—Espero que haya mucha comida, me muero de hambre.—comentó mi hermano frotando su estómago, este chico es un pozo sin fondo.

—A quién invitaste, Gaku-nii?—pregunté yo.

—Vamos a ver...Miku-chan y Luka-chan, Rin y Len, Kaito y Meiko, Mizki, SeeU, Piko, nuestros familiares...Ah sí, y Lily-chan.—fue enumerando. Luego dirigió su mirada, sorprendido, hacia la derecha. Lo que veía era una chica rubia y alta que corría hacia nosotros saludando con la mano.—Hablando de la reina de Roma, ahí viene.

—Buenas a todos!—saludó con una enorme sonrisa.—Enhorabuena por la boda chicos! Hola Gumiya-kun! Hola Gumi-chan!—el hecho de que de todos los que saludó solo a mí me abrazase me hizo sentir bien.

—Bueno, entonces ya estamos todos. Los demás están dentro, qué tal si vamos también y pasamos algo de tiempo juntos hasta la fiesta?—propuso la pareja, y todos aceptamos.

Dentro del restaurante se respiraba un ambiente completamente fiestero. Era como estar en una discoteca: una gran pista de baile con una gran bola colgando del techo, la barra completamente dispuesta para beber, música a tope y gente conversando con vasos y copas en la mano. Uno de esos grupos lo conformábamos nosotros. Un grupo numeroso en el que casi podíamos considerarnos como una gran familia. Nos conocíamos desde hace mucho y todos nos llevábamos bien con todos, aunque hubiera preferencias.

Sin embargo había veces en las que me sentía un poco diferente. La razón? Casi todos allí estaban emparejados. Miku y Luka llevaban juntas casi 5 años, y tenían pensado casarse en unos meses. Kaito y Meiko ya habían formado su propia familia juntos, aunque la mayoría de veces dejaban a sus pequeños con una cuidadora para pasarlo bien de fiesta hasta muy tarde. Rin salía con SeeU y Len con Piko, y a Mizki realmente no la cuento mucho porque solo la conocemos por ser la prima de Yuma, así que casi nunca la vemos. Solo quedábamos Lily y yo. Y el que yo no fuese la única soltera del grupo, sumado a que sea especialmente Lily la otra, me anima. Porque...ella me gusta prácticamente desde que la conocí.

Desde siempre me pareció muy guapa, además siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo y es muy inteligente. Todos se llevan bien con ella y ella se lleva bien con todos. Se podría decir que es perfecta. Y creo que hay posibilidades de que sienta lo mismo que yo, pero no tengo el valor de decírselo porque muchos dicen que es de las que van de flor en flor. Sinceramente no sé si creerlo, pero prefiero asegurarme para no salir herida. Solo espero que no sea una mala decisión.

Después de pasar un rato en grupo llegó el momento de la ceremonia. Gakupo y Yuma subieron al pequeño altar improvisado para este tipo de casos y su amigo Yohio, que se ofreció a casarlos, se posicionó junto a ellos, empezando a recitar el aburrido discurso de todas las bodas que aunque sea aburrido me emociona. Y la persona de mi lado lo sabe demasiado bien...

—Gumi-chan, no me digas que vas a llorar?—me susurra Lily pícaramente. Aunque sea muy buena también es muy traviesa y de vez en cuando le gusta meterse conmigo.

—N-no, s-solo me pica el ojo...—mentí tsunderemente.

—Jejeje, a mí no me engañas. Anda, toma un pañuelo, pobrecita.—me ofreció. Lo acepté y seguí escuchando el discurso de Yohio.

Llegó el momento en el que la pareja de recién casados baja del altar y lanzan el ramo. El ramo que se dirigía en dirección hacia mi cabeza.

—Cógelo Gumi, es tuyo!—me gritaban todos mis amigos.

—Venga, así serás la próxima en casarte!—animaba también mi familia.

Me eché un poco hacia atrás para agarrarlo sin que cayese en mi cara. De verdad quería coger ese ramo, era mi parte favorita de las bodas pero nunca conseguí atrapar uno. Y esta vez no dejaría escapar la oportunidad. Justo cuando casi lo tenía me resbalé y fui cayendo hacia atrás, si seguía así aterrizaría sobre la mesa de cristal de los regalos. Cerré los ojos y de repente ya no me sentía caer. Los abrí y vi que Lily estaba sujetándome por la cintura y por la mano, lo cual me hizo sonrojar. Me di cuenta de que en la mano que Lily me estaba sujetando tenía el ramo, menos mal que lo conseguí.

—Buff, por poco. Estás bien?—preguntó aliviada sin esperar respuesta.

—Uuuuuuuu~Gumi y Lily atraparon el ramo juntas!—soltaron nuestros amigos pícaramente, malinterpretando todo.

—Wow, es verdad. Jeje, ya me dirás para cuándo la boda, Gumi-chan!—insinuó Lily soltándome.

—E-eh...y-yo no...etto...—me quedé balbuceando como una idiota hasta que Lily me arrastró fuera. Me pregunto por qué.

—Bueno, por fin algo de paz.—se estiró mi amiga al salir.

—Etto...Por qué me has sacado a mí también?

—Es que estabas muy roja y pensé que igual necesitabas un poco de aire fresco. Perdona si te he molestado.

—No pasa nada, la verdad es que sí que me apetecía salir un poco.

—Me alegro, quieres que vayamos a algún sitio?—propuso con una sonrisa, y acepté feliz.

Nos fuimos hasta un pequeño parque solitario no muy alejado del hotel, nos sentamos en un banco del mismo y empezamos a conversar un poco de todo. Hacía tanto que no nos veíamos, había muchas novedades que compartir.

—Nee Gumi-chan, hay alguien con quien preferirías haber atrapado el ramo?—me preguntó pícaramente después de un tiempo.

—Eh? N-no, para nada! Y tú...preferirías haberlo atrapado con otra persona...?—pregunté bajando mi tono de voz con la última pregunta.

—Mmm, la verdad es que no. Gumi-chan es linda así que no me importa. Además, tampoco es que haya que tomarse en serio estas cosas, son solo por diversión.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Ya se está haciendo tarde, qué tal si volvemos?

—Claro.

—Lo has pasado bien aquí conmigo?

—Sí, mucho.—contesté alegremente.

—Jeje, me alegro, yo también me he divertido mucho.—y pasó algo que nunca me habría esperado: Lily se acercó a mí lentamente y me besó. Aunque no duró mucho me quedé completamente inmóvil, sin poder reaccionar.—Entonces te parece si lo repetimos mañana?

—C-c-c-claro...

—Perfecto, te iré a buscar a tu casa.

Volvimos juntas al hotel y disfrutamos juntos todo el grupo, aunque Meiko se pasase un poco de copas...Pero en fin, ya estamos acostumbrados a eso. Cuando nos marchamos permanecí totalmente ida, recordando lo sucedido con la chica que me gustaba. Habría hecho eso porque sabía lo que yo sentía? O ella sentía lo mismo? Supongo que mañana podría preguntarle...o tal vez no.

—Después de todo...las bodas son tan mágicas...—susurré solo para mí antes de dormirme y descansar de uno de los mejores días de mi vida.


End file.
